Sonic and Yugioh
by FirerySonic
Summary: what happens when an old enemey and a new set of friends come to the world of Mobius.
1. introduction

Sonic and Yu-gi-oh

(I don't own and do not claim to own any of the characters)(Some cards are completely made up or baced on other games and I don't own thoes either)

Duels in the story

Sonic vs Jaden

Sonic vs Jet

Sonic vs Eggman vs Yusei

Super Sonic vs evil sperit

* * *

><p>Introduction<p>

Planet Mobious was a peace full place exept in Shamar thousands then an evil nearly destroyed the world.

A blue blur had saved the world using the very power that thretend the sealed the evil into the seven chaos emeralds thus giving the emeralds their unlimited power,But in doing this he also sealed himself inside the lost sacred eaighth emerald(no not the master emerald if any one is wondering but an Emerald that was never mentioned.A second green emerald).

He put his power into a deck that included his was then said that when the sperit of the original blue blur was needed again the emerald would pop out of the special zone and near the chosen one and old and new heros would arise to save the world again once more.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Months after the events in Sonic Unleashed Sonic was on a trip with his friends Tails and Knuckles when suddenly...

"Hay Sonic"said Tails"wake up".

Sonic did wake up and realize he was in a makeshift school.

"Sonic you fell asleep again"said the teacher"well I guess since today is the day before vacation that is slightly understandable but still unacceptable".

Sonic then left for the day and something weird happend.

The star post near the school started to glow as if something was comeing from the special zone sent by the guardian of the weird world.

A chaos emerald with a string through it came out and landed on the ground.

Sonic picked it up a sperit flowed through him.

"Who are you"said the sperit.

Sonic then said"my name is Sonic,Sonic the who are you and what are you doing in my body".

The sperit then said"how rude of me.I am the original king of Shamar".

Sonic then said"hold up just one moment.I just finished part of another Legend there".

The sperit then said"yes yes I Gaias but this next thing will affect us both and possibly every world in existence".

* * *

><p>the story will pick up eventually so hang on tight untill chapter 3.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

(I don't own and do not claim to own any of the characters)(Some cards are completely made up or baced on other games and I don't own thoes either)

Duels in the story

Sonic vs Jaden

Sonic vs Jet

Sonic vs Eggman vs Yusei

Super Sonic vs evil sperit

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Tails"shouted Sonic"you have to hear this".

After explaining the story Tails said"ok lets get to is already there I will let him know to meet us should be able to help with this and figure out what is going on with his help".

After Sonic and Tails arrived Knuckles said"guys come look at this".

An eye like mark on a wall had just started glowing.

Then three people steped out of the wall.

The three were obivlously not from Mobius because they wore clothing that humans on Mobius did not even have.

"Is this the place Yusei"said one of the three.

"Yah"said another one"that is if I calibrated my duel runner right".

The third(who was younger then both)said"Yami says that this is the place Jaden".

Sonic then approached the two with the 8th emerald around his neck.

The boy then said"we might need help".

He then shouted"YUGIOH" Thus transforming into an older young man(any long time yugioh fan should know who this not Yugi just trasformed into Yami the Pharo of Egypt).

The emerald then started to glow and Sonic transformed into an older hedgehog.

"So Pharo you have come at last"said the sperit.

"Indead"the other said"a being like a foe of mine has appeared".

Jaden then said"we think it might be aliaster".

Yusai then said"the three of us had experiences with them mine was more tried to destroy the best monsters so far the Syncro monsters".

Tails then said"lets get to the proffecer pickle can help".

Once the group arrived at the lab a strange man said"oh no it has started".

Tails then said"what has started proffecer"?

The man then said"after finding these four decks of cards darkness has been gathering at the Space Colony Ark".

Knuckles then said"what?That is were Shadow has taken up could be going on there".

Yugi(transformed back)then said"it might be just like my encounter with evil sperit has more that likely enterd his body and is pushing him out".

Sonic then said"we need to hurry".

Jaden then said"not before you learn to duel".

Jaden then motioned toward a pile of weird arm bands and said"give them a few of the extra duel disks we have".

After putting the disk on his arm the sperit in Sonic said"I know this game from the time when I ruled Shamar".

The two the swaped places and the sperit said"now lets try this new body and deck out".

Jaden then said"oh if you already know lets try a your game on".

The disks then started to glow a rainbow of colors.

After drawing five cards each the duel began.


	4. Chapter 3

(I don't own and do not claim to own any of the characters)(Some cards are completely made up or baced on other games and I don't own thoes either)

Duels in the story

Sonic vs Jaden

Sonic vs Jet

Sonic vs Eggman vs Yusei

Super Sonic vs evil sperit

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

(both players get 4000 life points)

The two were ready to duel and Jaden said"since we just met you go first".

The sperit then said"ok I draw.I sommon Kadaj".

A silver haired man with 1900 atk and 1700 def points appeared.

"Now"said the sperit"I equip him with the spell card Jonva's head".

A box then appeared in Kadaj's hands and the sperit said"in three turns counting both of our turns I will get the sword of Sephrioth and equip it to Kadaj to turn him into the mighty S.O.L.D.I.E. I place two cards face down and end my turn".

Jaden then said"my turn.I set one monster in defence mode and end my turn".

Then Janova's head started to fuse to Kadaj.

The sperit then said"I draw.I use scape I sacrivice two of them to sommon Cloud Strife".

Another man with a giant sword then appeared.

The man had 2900 attack points and 2500 deffence points.

"Now Kadaj"said the sperit"attack his face down monster".

The monster revealed was Elamental hero clay man with 100 atk and 2000 def points.

Then the sperit lost 200 life points.

1 2

4000 4000

3800 4000

Then he had Cloud Strife attack and destroyed clay man.

He then ended his turn.

The head then warped closer to Kadaj.

Jaden then drew and said"now let me try this".

He stuck a card on the side of his disk and said"I play monster reincarnation to bring back clay man to my I play double I sommon both clay man and bubble man in attack I play polymerization to fuse the two come forth Elamental hero mudd ball man".

Then he had the fusion monster attack Kadaj.

Suddenly Cloud Strife took the blow.

"That was one of Cloud's abillites"said the sperit"he can protect a weaker monster from an attack once per if Teiffa,Marlein,or Denzal are on the field".

Then Jaden said"Fine".

He then ended his turn and the head completely fused with Kadaj and the sperit said"now because of that I now draw two cards.I now equip my Kadaj with the sword of Sephrioth".

Then Kadaj transformed into Sephrioth who had no attck or deffence points.

"This is just like bubble man with metamorphoses"said Jaden.

The sperit then said"now Sephrioth grab your sword".

When the monster did it's attack and deffecne points shot up to 9999.

Then the sperit said"ok now attack his monster".

This defeated Jaden.

"Ok you are good"said the boy.

Sonic then replaced the sperit and said"thanks".

After afew hours the rest of Sonic's friends learned how to play.

Then a monater appeared with Shadow's figure on it.

The figure then said"I have noticed a recent activity down there with monsters.I will hold a tornament on the Ark with these winner will duel me in one final duel".

Yugi then said"just like Kaiba did to me and my friends with the battle city tournament".


	5. Chapter 4

Sonic and Yu-gi-oh

(I don't own and do not claim to own any of the characters)(Some cards are completely made up or baced on other games and I don't own thoes either)

Duels in the story

Sonic vs Jaden

Sonic vs Jet

Sonic vs Eggman vs Yusei

Super Sonic vs evil sperit

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Do we have much of a choice but to accept the challenge"said Knuckles.

Yusay then said"no not really".

They then all heard"good you accepted you control".

Then Sonic had a strange device on his left ancal.

He was then placed on to a race track with Jet the Hawk.

"Now competators let the turbo duel begin"said Shadow.

Both Sonic and Jet were on there extream gear and took off.

"Sperit"said Sonic"just tell me what card to play and I will do and Jet are big rivles".

Jet then said"I will go draw.I sommon the Bablon Guardian bottle.I place two cards face down and end my turn".

Sonic then said"I sommon kadaj and play the speed spell Janova's wraith".

Every one that knew this combo then said"Jet you are in trouble in three turns".

Sonic then said"I play two cards face down and end my turn".

Jet then said"now I I activate my bottle's now become's the Bablon Guardian(has 2400 attack points and 1500 deffence points)".

Yugi then said"just like la'gin the geine of the lamp".

Jet then said"attack his kadaj".

Sonic then said"not so fast I play magic cylinder deflecting your attack back at you".

Sonic Jet

4000 4000

4000 1500

Jet then said"ok I end my turn".

That put the timer down one.

Sonic then drew a card and said"now I sommon this brother of Kadaj(1800 attack points and 1200 deffecnce points).Now I play the speed spell Loz's gives all Loz monsters 1000 attack Loz brother of Kadaj attack the guardian".

After Jet took even more damage.

Sonic Jet

4000 1500

4000 1100

Then Sonic said"now I end my turn and let the timer go down more".

Jet then said"well it is all over for your monsters I I sommon master core ABIS(2100 attack points and 1700 deffecnce points)by sending half of my deck to the grave destroy his Kadaj".

Sonic then said"I activate my trap card:Mirrior good bye to your monster".

Jet then ended his turn and the timer hit zero.

After Sonic drew he got to draw another card.

He then played speed spell-Janova fusion since he could not use the equip spell Sephrioth's sword.

It did the same thing though.

After Seprioth appeared he defeated Jet in an instent.

Then Jet disappeared in a bright light.

"What happened"asked Sonic.

"It is simple"said Shadow"see the devices attached to your you lose they will send you to a demention of pain and suffering".

At the same time wall on all sides of Sonic lifted up to see that the rest of the duels of the first round were over.

Sonic's next opponent was Yugi.


	6. Chapter 5

Sonic and Yu-gi-oh

(I don't own and do not claim to own any of the characters)(Some cards are completely made up or baced on other games and I don't own thoes either)

Duels in the story

Sonic vs Jaden

Sonic vs Jet

Sonic vs Eggman vs Yusei

Super Sonic vs evil sperit

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The two transformed agreeing to have their extra sperits fight(we will refer to them as Sonic and Yugi to prevent confusion).

They decided to toss a coin to see who went first.

Sonic got heads and got to go first.

He then said"my draw.I use fires of doom's day to special sommon two doomsday I sacrifice both to sommon Cloud Strife".

When Cloud appeared Sonic placed down three cards face down and ended his turn.

Yugi then drew and set one monster face down and placed three cards face down.

Sonic then said"sorry about this.I play the ritual spell black meteria and the quick play spell Sephrioth's dead body to sommon in two turns you will be defeated".

Cloud Strife then disappeared and a giant meteor appeared.

Yugi then said"it acts just like the five pieces of Exoda the Forbiden one".

Sonic then ended his turn.

Yugi then drew and said"I play scape goat and sacrifice two of them to sommon my favrote monster the Dark Magican".

With that the mage appeared and Yugi ended his turn and said"now if your monster hits it will not take me".

Sonic then drew and used the fires of doomsday agian and said"well not for long.I sommon another Cloud Cloud destroy that silly mage".

Cloud then did so and destroyed the dark magican.

Then Sonic ended his turn and the Meteor hit ending the duel.

That put Sonic in the finals.

That means that one of the duels ended in a tie.

The last duel was a three way battle royal between Sonic,Yusei,and Eggman.


	7. Chapter 6

Sonic and Yu-gi-oh

(I don't own and do not claim to own any of the characters)(Some cards are completely made up or baced on other games and I don't own thoes either)

Duels in the story

Sonic vs Jaden

Sonic vs Jet

Sonic vs Eggman vs Yusei

Super Sonic vs evil sperit

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Sonic then said"ok this will be a tough duel".

The sperit of the emerald then said"what do you mean".

Sonic then said"Eggman will be a problem in a stratigy baced game since he has an I.Q. of 300".

Yusai then said"well then we well work together before we fight eachother".

Sonic then said"ok fine".

The duel then begain.

Sonic Yusai Eggman

4000 4000 4000

Sonic got to go first so he drew after transforming and letting the sperit take control.

He then said"I will start by summoning Teiffa Lockheart(1600 attack points and 1800 deffence points).Now I activate her first special abillilty to sommon Marlean and Denzal".

After a second he continued"now I activate the combined ability of all three allowing me to sommon Cloud Strife".

He ended his turn with a single face down.

Eggman drew and he summoned Infinity wisal.

He ended his turn by placing a card face down.

Yusei drew and he said"now I play one monster in facedown deffence position and three cards face down and end my turn".

Sonic then drew a card and said"now I sommon Kadaj and equip him with Janova's head".

He ended his turn with a face down card and it was Eggman's turn again.

After he drew a card he played the spell card double sommon.

He summoned the double costan then sacrificed it to sommon the barral dragon.

Kadaj then sliced it's attack points in half because of one of it's abilities.

Then Eggman ended his turn.

Yusei then played double sommon as summoned the level two junk syncron and the level two sonic chick.

He then flipped summoned his face down monster quill bolt hedgehog.

He then said"now from three comes one and from one comes grate cosmic level 2 junk syncron tune with level 3 quill bolt hedgehog and level 2 sonic forth Stardust Dragon".

Suddenly a grate dragon appeared and Yusei said"now Stardust Dragon destroy bearrle cosmic flair".

That flatend the beast and Yusei ended his turn.

Sonic then drew and he summoned a generic monster called time wizard two.

It had the ability to speed up any spell card that was one turn away from full activation and guess which card was ready.

That's right Janova's head.

Sonic then recived Sephiroth's sword and equipped it to Kadaj turning him into Sephiroth.

Sonic then had the beast attack Eggman destroying all of his life points and he disappeared.

Then Yusei said"now it is my turn.I sommon tubro since I summoned a tuner I get to sommon the quillbolt hedgehog from my grave yard.

he looked distracted and then said"now I play double level forces quillbolt hedgehog to level I tune turbo syncron with quillbolt hedgehog to syncro sommon excal syncron.

He gave a second's pause and said"now I will perform an exeal syncro sommon.I Syncro sommon shooting star dragon".

The dragon then floted down and Yusai said"I end my turn".

Sonic then said"well I will have Sephiroth attack your dragon and give me the win".

Yusai then activated scrap iorn scare crow but Sonic used trap jammer to keep it from actavateing.

Sonic then won the duel leaveing him as the last one left.

"Good job Sonic"said Shadow.

Then Shadow split in two.

"Now I use the chaos emeralds to sommon the monster"the evil sperit said.

He then used them and a giant evil monster appeared and the emeralds fell to the ground still full of power.

"Shadow"said Sonic"lets use the chaos take the monster.I will handal the sperit".

Shadow then said"ok lets go".

The emeralds then rushed around the two and they began to glow gold and silver.

The two raced off in different directions(we will go into two different chapters to do both battles).


	8. Chapter 7

Sonic and Yu-gi-oh

(I don't own and do not claim to own any of the characters)(Some cards are completely made up or baced on other games and I don't own thoes either)

Duels in the story

Sonic vs Jaden

Sonic vs Jet

Sonic vs Eggman vs Yusei

Super Sonic vs evil sperit

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Hay evil sperit"said Sonic"I chaleng you to a I win you let all of my friends and Eggman go free".

After a breif pause he said"If you win though you can do what ever you want with me".

The evil sperit then said"good enough for me,but on one both start with 8000 life points(like the real game)and not 4000".

Sonic agreed to the terms.

The two then flew up and Sonic shouted and the sperit of the Emerald took control.

The duel then begain.

Sonic evil

8000 8000

The evil speit went first.

He summoned the gate of darkness and said"as long as this gate is on the field I can peek into my deck and not have to re shuffle it".

He then placed two cards face down and Sonic drew a card.

Sonic started by summoning the ninja Yuffi(1800 attack points and 1500 deffecnce points).

He ended his turn with three facedowns.

Then the evil sperit drew a card and specile summoned dark dragon chick in defecnce mode(900 attack points and 1000 deffence points).

He then he summoned the skilled dark magican and ended his turn with a single face down card.

Sonic then drew.

He played the field spell Edge.

Then a strange broken city appeared.

Yuffi gained 200 attack and deffecnce points because of this.

"What just happened"said the evil sperit.

Sonic then said"I have transported us to the ruins of Midgar".

Any pausing for a breath he said"any monster that has any affliation with it like my ninja Yuffi and any others listed on the card they get a power boost".

Then Sonic had Yuffi attack dragon chick.

Sonic then ended his turn with two face down cards and the evil sperit drew a card.

He then sacrificed the chick to sommon a light monster:the blue eyes wight dragon then had it attack Yuffi.

Sonic then activated the quick play spell Darkness dragon.

Darkness dragon sommons Bahamut SIN and redirects the attack at the beast.

This summoned Bahamut SIN(5000 attack points and 4000 deffecnce points and can only be summoned by darkness dragon).

Since Bahamut SIN had 2000 more attack points than blue eyes wight dragon it won that battle and damaged the evil sperit.

Sonic evil

8000 6000

Sonic then played the trap card Geostigma.

"Now"said Sonic"all level three and below monsters in your deck go straight to your grave yard and every turn you lose 100 life points for each monster sent there by this effect".

Sonic then ended his turn and the evil sperit drew a card and recived 1000 points of damage.

Sonic evil

8000 5000

He then played darkness shearch.

With this he sommond the Sommoned Skull in deffence position and put one card face down.

Sonic then drew another card.

He then used the equip spell card big bang shot and equipped it to Bahamut SIN.

Sonic then attacked the summoned skull and destroyed the last of his opponents life points.

"Before I go"it said"you can only get your friends back if you destroy the monster there".

Sonic then said"I can't battle any more.I think I will leave that to Shadow".

Then Shadow came up in Super form and said"my turn now I can save the ARK were I failed 50 years ago".

He then flew at the monster.


	9. Chapter 8

Sonic and Yu-gi-oh

(I don't own and do not claim to own any of the characters)(Some cards are completely made up or baced on other games and I don't own thoes either)

Duels in the story

Sonic vs Jaden

Sonic vs Jet

Sonic vs Eggman vs Yusei

Super Sonic vs evil sperit

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

After Shadow meet the monster it scremed at Shadow.

"You monster"shouted Shadow"you will never destroy the place of my creation".

Shadow then started fireing chaos spear at the monster many times.

He keeped fireing but to no avail.

The monster then tried to shoot Shadow down.

Then he said"oh you want to play rough.I can do that BLAST".

An explosen hit the beast but it bearly even seemed fazed.

"Ok fine"said Shadow"take this".

Shadow then charged up a chaos spear.

"Now take this"he said.

The energy just bounced off and hit Shadow.

"It can't be"he said"no one has ever deflected my chaos spear back at me".

Sonic then through Shadow his Sephiroth Card.

Shadow then gained features of the very warrior even his sword.

Shadow then said"now take this".

Shadow then flew at the monster with even more amazing speed then that of what Super Shadow is known for.

When he hit the monster with the sword it howled in pain.

"This is going to be fun"said Shadow".

He then slashed the monster's head off and it turnd to dust.

This ended the final battle.

Suddenly every one that lost during the tornament returned.

"Thank you both of you"said Yugi.

Jaden then said"well guys we need to go.I am sure that Paradox is going to try something again real soon".

The two then agreed and the millineum puzzle started glowing and an eye appeard.

Yugi,Jaden,and Yusei went through the eye on Yusei's duel runner.

Then Sonic said"well it looks like we can finaly relax".

For once even Eggman agreed.

This was not to be the last adventure for the final chaos emerald.

The end or is it.


	10. reply to me

Hay I want you all to PM.

Tell me if I need a sequel.

If so just tell me through PM.


End file.
